The Shadow Realms (A Yu-GI-Oh Fanfiction)
by AthenaLentz20
Summary: What happens when 15 year old Aimi a friend of Yugi had found what seemed to be another millennium puzzle when it was told to be just one, but with the findings of this particular puzzle a female pharaoh a once lover of Pharaoh Yami Yugi is contained inside. And now Has come back to help Yami and stop Anubis from coming back from the dead when he tried to do so millennia ago.
1. The Second Millennium Puzzle

It was a dark night Aimi was in her room figuring out what seemed to be another millennium puzzle but, she did not know that it contains a pharaoh just like her friend Yugi except, he didn't know either about this or maybe he did know one will ever know but, one thing for sure it was not good.

"Agh .. Come on" she muttered trying to figure out the puzzle and putting it right, with these two pharaohs Yami and Aiko released soon they will find out that danger is lurking soon, Aiko and Yami were friends at the time, but something went wrong with the two and they never spoke; Aimi was a friend of Yugi's since a child a family friend you might say; along with Joey, Tia and Tristan all of them became friends when Aimi arrived at school, people always called her weird because she was usually, she had brown hair, long as well and blue eyes.

Something in Yugi changed a bit his heart fluttered all the time when around her, she is the same age As him short as well, now all Aiko wants is out after living in the puzzle for 3,000 years and now this was her time.

"Got it! just ... One.. More" suddenly as Aimi put the last piece it began to flashlight "what the?" Before it could happen, Yugi arrived in her house to see it's happening to both of their puzzles only to not control the light "YUGIOH!" They both yelled as all the shadow creatures came in the room Aiko and Yami didn't even notice another, but both saying "shadow creatures!, begone! Return to the realm from once you came!" The two pharaohs yelled as the puzzle began to quiet down and both Aimi and Yugi didn't know what they got themselves into, but it was now a beginning.

Let the shadow games ... Begin.


	2. Rematch with Kaiba

Yami and Aiko were with Seto Kaiba, he called them for a rematch as this was Aiko's first time coming out from the puzzle unlike Yami who was able to since Yugi released him from the millennium puzzle, but living in the puzzle from long ago, she wouldn't know much especially not to reveal who they truly are as everyone sees them as both of their hosts still "you wanted a rematch Kaiba? You got one!" Yami yelled out this only made Kaiba chuckle "foolish, this time you will both be done for which ... by the way, who's your friend there Yugi?" a slight smirk pierced his lips this made her sneer a bit as he was about to say something when she stepped up "for your information Kaiba I am a friend of his, and secondly I dual you instead" this made him laugh "you? I bet you haven't dueled once" this worried Yami she hasn't much and wouldn't know anything "Aiko ... I don't think it's a good idea" he tried to whisper "shush it Yami I know what I'm doing." now he was irritating her.

"humph, fine" he said, "let's dual" both said as Yami gave his dual disk to her, and backed away to watch hoping she knows what she was doing, but he was having second thoughts now as he can't say anything "you know, for a girl I bet you will lose" he said taunting her "and for a boy? Well I can imagine you will lose to one" she said as that was a burn on him, her spiritual host came out "hopefully you know what you're doing.", she said and went back as Aiko ignored her "first I'll use polymerization which will allow me to fuse not only one, but two of my blue-eyed white dragon into blue-eyed ultimate dragon! Boosting its attack points with megamorph" he shouted and jumped up on his head "now I end my turn" a slight clench of the teeth formed against her mouth as she had to think, she looked to Yami knowing this was one mistake she made now. Yami warned her before about this and can't do anything now as she grinned "I fuse all three god cards into one!" she said and jumped on its shoulder as it formed "now! Mystic faerie blast!" it began to attack and Kaiba fell to the ground "now? What was it you were saying?" Kaiba groaned and got up glaring at her "oh spare me the talk Aimi" she was quite confused why he would name her that if it wasn't at all.

"My name is not Aimi it-"she said before Yami stopped her slapping a hand on her mouth "sh we can't say anything" he whispered then turned to Kaiba letting her go "thank you for your time" he nods and both left the stadium. Before he returned his host back, he wanted to talk to her "Aiko we cannot reveal who we really are, they won't believe we are pharohs from long ago so you just have to go with our hosts name." she sighed and turned on her heel "fine" and walked away


	3. Egypt (the past) it was just a memory

It was a sunny day before Aiko had to go back in the puzzle for now Aimi had let her out for awhile to think of the past as she teared sitting in the bench wishing she didn't have that only for her lip to quiver a little in thought.

Flashback ten years ago

_It was not an ordinary day in egypt when pharaoh Aiko was ordering her workers harshly she has been with Yami for ten years now and loved him, but it was getting hard now as it she was pregnant with his child only one week as he came to see her "hello Aiko" he held her from behind gently and rubbed her stomach "I see you and our little one is doing fine" he smiled softly and kissed her cheek they were in love so much about to have his child, but Aiko was having problems and after a few weeks she came to Yami having to say she lost it "what..." he couldn't bare say anymore and teared upas he looked a way from her a pharaoh should not have to cry, but this hurt her, and him all the same._

_Aiko tried to control her sobbing and held her head "I'm so sorry Yami it was a miscarriage w-we can try again ... "she said walking behind him as he began to walk away "no ... no more" he said to her ,and walked away "please! I am sorry!" she yelled as she tried to catch up to him, but it was too late as he shut the door on her to his own room._

Real world Yugi's time

Yami as well borrowed Yugi's body for a while, Yugi the understanding child he knew what needed to be done as he switched with him and Yami walked over to Aiko "Aiko ... "he said softly she barely looked up at him "yes?" she asked and looked away as he sat down beside her "I am sorry for all I said years ago please ... forgive me." it took a few minutes for her to stop the grieving over what happened as she looked up at him "you got angry at me ... over something that wasn't my fault" she said softly "why?" Yami has been asking that himself as he looked down at his feet "I have been asking that myself ... I just ... I don't know what really got over me this, child was going to be a part of us part of our egyptian culture he was going to be a pharaoh too if something happened to us." Aiko looked down sadly as he continued "I'm just ... not ready to come back to you yet even if it wasn't your fault." Yami left her alone to think

What could she think about, she was heartbroken devastated she lost the most precious thing that was to happen to her, and him as well now it was impossible unless she could make a deal with Anubis needing to go back to the tombs he was buried in they put him years ago even a dead soul can be spoken too she had just the idea as she began to walk letting Aimi take over now. As to Aiko, it was just a memory.


	4. The Prophecy

Aimi had just arrived to school wondering what the commotion was all about she greeted her friends "hey guys!" Joey, Tea, Tristan and Yugi turned and smiled "Hey Aimi" Yugi greeted her first and turned to see what is all the commotion, they barged through and saw the kids wanting a piece of Yugi due to how he is the top dualist in the school.

"Come on Yugi let's go" Aimi and Tea both grabbed him while Joey told them to run, the three ran only to stop by seeing the school looking for him "wow, they all want a piece of you yug" Aimi said hiding behind a wall then turned to see the museum which at this moment is the only safest idea for now, Tea, Yugi and Aimi walked together and noticed the coffin of one of the mummies "ugh" both girls felt like throwing up "if we stay here" "I'm going to blow chunks" Tea and Aimi finished each other's sentences as they pushed Yugi "okay! I get it you two aren't a mummy fan!" Heading to the other side without notice, Yugi grabbed Aimi's hand holding it gently Tea looked with a smile, but didn't say anything.

Yugi noticed his grandpa here and headed on over with Aimi and Tea behind "hey grandpa glad to see you here, are you also here for the puzzle?" His grandpa smiled and nodded "you've been thinking the same thing, I believe that this puzzle has to do with an ancient Egyptian prophecy the same one that's in your puzzles" he said to the both them as he was reading the prophecy a sudden light filled the museum only to see Anubis's cousin king tut stolen, Aimi went to see Yugi and helped him up "you okay?" Unconsciously he spoke "Aimi can you read me the story about the bunny" shaking her head she quickly helped him up and Mokuba came "Aimi, Yugi my brother wants you at his dueling stadium right now" both nodded as Yugi told Tea to watch for his grandpa as the three of them ran.

What did Kaiba want now? Does this have to do about the rematch with Aiko, Aimi wondered, and hoped she was okay inside there as they headed to his stadium.


	5. A Deal with Anubis

Aimi was walking to the stadium while she was called in all of a sudden inside the puzzle with her pharaoh Aiko surprised never being in it "wh-what's going on what is this?" Aiko stood there beside her host arms holding another as she looked ahead "mine and Yami's home, come on" Aiko took her hand and had her follow to find the tomb where he was buried in "A-Anubis?" rocks came down mummies came out of their coffins this was a nightmare for poor Aimi to hide behind the Pharoh as they all moaned looking at the two girls "Ahh Pharaoh Aiko" the voice came from his coffin "what brings you here dear one?" he faked the kindness causing Aiko to roll her eyes "spare the small talk, I want to make a deal and I know you can help"

Anubis was quite intrigued by this and grinned "and what is this ... deal you're proposing Pharaoh?" he spoke in a dark tone this made her ease up a bit choking up her words "If you don't remember from years ago, I had a ... child ... once and I had a miscarriage so ... "he grins "so you're proposing I bring it back and make the Pharoh /your/ lover happy to have the heir of his throne back and that he will love you like before am I correct?" this made her nod sadly, tears trickle down "now, now dear one don't cry I'll return your child ... for a price" she looked up sternly at the coffin "what price is that?" she asked "let Yami lose, my own servant will win this dual and I will be unstoppable when I could not millennia ago." she nods "give him your soul ..." he inhaled and his dark deep voice spoke "yesss ... his soul will have me return from the dead, if the deed is done you get the child and make him happy." nodding understanding "if not, he doesn't get his child, yes sir" a dark chuckle appeared "good girl, now go back" the light flashed before their eyes and they were back to Yugi shaking Aimi who to him passed out on the ground "Aimi! Aimi! are you okay?" his face was clearer now and got up slowly "y-yeah, I'm fine."

They headed to the stadium Aimi worried about her Pharaoh friend she made a deal with the most treacherous Egyptian person ever, she saw the face in her eyes she felt it too Aiko was scared very scared to get this deal done and the only way for Aiko to get what she wanted was to kill Yami which would affect Yugi as this was his friend in his fifteen years he ever had poor boy what was Aimi going to do to help, sacrifice herself? It's a try and kept quiet all the way to the stadium.


End file.
